Unrighteous Trade
by Rei Minamino
Summary: To protect the village from any more danger, the Headmaster trades his two powerful and beautiful priestesses for the protection of the Lord of the Western Lands.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

This story was created with the help of ladypryo! Thank you so much! nn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman walked down the dirt road of her village. Her hand tightens around the little hand that she has a grip on. She bounced lightly as the bundle on her back begun to cry. She adjusted her grocery bag on her shoulder and sighed heavily as the child begun to cry louder. She halted as noises rung from the center of the village. She changed her path and headed towards the racket. When she arrived, people were gathered around in a form of a circle. She hushed the child that held her hand and made her way to the gathering. She stood on her toes, trying to see what everyone was gathered around. Through the heads, she could see two figures covered in a large cloth that covered their body. She landed on her feet and tried to make out what everyone was screaming about. She could only make out bits and pieces with all the yelling. Great priestesses being sold...Lord of the Western Lands coming... She shook her head in confusion and stopped when everyone quieted. Everyone slowly bowed and she was able to see the scene completely. It was true, the Lord of the Western Lands did appear; behind him was his two sons. In front of the two clothed figures, stood the Headmaster. She turned back to the three demons, to find the one with dog ears staring at her. She looked around and noticed everyone still bowing, she was the only one standing. She stiffen and quickly bowed with everyone else. Tilting her head up, she noticed the Headmaster walking towards the three. She glanced back at the dog-eared demon and noticed an uneasy expression on his face.

"As promised, here are our two most powerful and finest women in our village in exchange for your protection," the Headmaster stated and kneeled down in front of the three. The Lord walked around him and towards the two cloth women. He circled them once and stood in front them. His claw reached through the cloth and raised one of the women's head. He examined her face and ran his thumb along her cheek.

"You're right," the Lord stated and removed his claw from her face. "They are indeed beautiful and I can smell their determination and fortitude. You ladies are to come with me at once." He turned around and walked pass the Headmaster and his sons. The two women did as they were told and followed after the silver-haired demon. The two sons exchanged glances and followed behind the clothed-figures.

Everyone slowly stood up as the five exited the village. The young woman stood up, the infant on her back weeping loudly. She wandered what that was all about. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The clothed women were led to a room in the high floors and told to change into the clothing on their bed. Near the door of the room were two blood-red couches on opposite sides. Upon a small step lied two white king size beds on opposite ends. A fairly large window with white lance curtains rested between the two beds. One of the cloth women walked to the bed and removed her oversize handkerchief. She sat it next to the clothing they were supposed to wear. It was a pure-black kimono with white and red flowers designs around every curve. A medium red bow was attached to the back.

"I'm starting to disagree with this deal," her firm, calm voice announced as she removed her priestess clothing, replacing them with the kimono. "Could not the Shikon Jewel protect us? Ever since our last village was destroyed, the Headmaster felt like he needed more protection. I didn't think he would go this far to get help."

The other women walked to her bed and changed as well. "The Lord of the Western lands is the highest protection available. I could see why he wanted to trade off his best protectors of the village for the protection of this lord."

A soft knock filled the quiet room and the two women turned to the door. Without an answer, a female walked into the room and bowed. "The Lord wishes to see you." The two priestess stared at each other and followed. They took in their surroundings, familiar the place just in case they got lost. Soon they entered the dining hall where the three silvered-haired demons laid. The lord sat at the end of the far table, his two sons sitting on his right.

"I'm sure you know who I am, but let me introduce you to my sons. The one on my right is Sesshomaru and the one on my left is my youngest son Inuyasha. I'm going away for a while and you two are to do whatever they tell you. Now, I introduced ourselves so you tell us your names."

"My name is Kikyo."

"My name is Rei."


	2. Frogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Sorry if Rei is out of character. This story is based on the Manga-Rei and I haven't read any manga for Sailor Moon, but one. That one talked about Usagi, not much dialogue or appearances with Rei so bare with me please.

Disney Villain: Thank you and hear is the next part for ya!

LadyPyro: Yes, yes and all thanks to you too!

rei10588: I'm not in love with Kagome. I love Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing; it's my number one favorite couple on the show. Inuyasha/Kagome is at the bottom. People don't write much story about the two anyway.

Deaths.Bloody.Rose: I'm a sophomore too! Yay! You seem to have a lot of questions and you gave me many ideas in the process. Thanks!

Firenze: Thank you!

mystlady: I am thinking about turning this into a M rated fiction, but I can't write lemons! If you know anyone who can, I will be very grateful. That reminds me…

**_If you want this to have lemon in later chapters tell me so I can find someone to do it! I can't write them! _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two priestesses stared at the lord demons cautiously. They were going to be taking orders from the Lord of the Western Lands' sons? This was unbelievable and a disgrace. Kikyo eyed the son with the dog ears, the one named Inuyasha. He looked like he was trying to remember their names. On the other hand, the eldest son, Sesshomaru, stared at them with distaste. She could tell immediately who was going to be a problem.

"Kikyo, you are to follow the orders given to you by Inuyasha. You will help him with everything that needs to be taken care of. Rei, the same rules apply to you for Sesshomaru," Inutashio stated and stood from his seat. "I have to go now and take care of business. I expect all of you to behave." He glanced at his two sons and walked out of the room, leaving the four beings to stare, or glare, at one another. Sesshomaru was the first to make a movement. He stood up and walked out of the room, brushing pass Rei. She glanced at Kikyo and followed her 'master.' Kikyo turned back and focused on Inuyasha. He nervously moved in his seat and tapped his fingers on the table. He didn't want a slave, especially not a female one. Maybe he could let her free? No, his father would must certainly become angry.

"What am I to do?" Kikyo's calm and firm voice spoke up. She noticed him jump a bit at her words, even she distasted them. This priestess didn't want to take orders from no demon, she is to destroy them, not follow their every word. But she didn't like standing there, waiting for him to speak up.

"Um," was his first word he could think of. "I don't have anything to do exactly so you could return to your room." Kikyo slightly bowed and turned around; making her way back to her room. Inuyasha sighed heavily, knowing he was going to have a hard time with this ordeal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei eyed the demon in front of her cautiously. She was quickly regretting the deal. The idea that a priestess serves a demon made her grimace. Sesshomaru quickly halted and pointed to the main entrance.

"Go and collect me three bullfrogs. Bring them to me immediately." With that said, he continued his walk down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes at the door; she disapproved of chasing frogs. The demon guards lowered the bridge and opened the doors. She walked through the doors and the demon guards followed her. They watched her every movement, making sure she didn't escape. She walked to the edge of the bridge and stared at the mucky waters below. The priestess glared at the castle, but jumped slightly at a croak. She whipped around, seeing a frog jump from the water below. Here was her chance to get this ridiculous task over. Her job her whole life was protecting the village. If she didn't do this task, she would be letting them down. The priestess didn't want to break her oath. She shook her head slightly and started for the frog. The creature noticed and begun to hop away. She tried to pick up her pace, but the sandals and kimono made it hard too. The frog begun to get away and she lifted her kimono above her knees. Her speed increased greatly and the guards watched her trying to keep the kimono up. The frog stopped in a muddy clearing. Rei adjusted herself to pounce on the individual. She dove forward, her arms outstretched. The frog croaked and leaped out of harm's way, causing the raven-haired to slam into the mud puddle. She groaned softly and the frog jumped on her head with a croak. She immediately grabbed it and stood up slowly. One down, two more to go…

Amethyst eyes slightly closed in tiredness. She held the wiggling, croaking frogs against her chest. The guard led her to Sesshomaru's headquarters. He enjoyed the show she put on and in more ones then one. They stopped in front of a door and the demon quickly left her, not wanting to face the wrath of his lord. That woman really didn't look appropriate and his lord could be angered by such matter. Trust him, he knew. The doors opened before she could knock, or tap with her feet, because her hands were full. Sesshomaru stared at the creatures in her hands and looked at her with his infamous emotionless expression.

"They are not what I asked for."

"What?" was Rei's immediately, soft reply. She was tire and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She prayed she didn't have to go out again. She was smelly and dirty, not to mention she believed she broke her wrist with an inappropriate dive.

"I asked for bullfrogs, not toads."

The raven-haired stared at the frogs in her arms and made her way outside. Sesshomaru walked to the window and watched her kneel down, releasing the toads into the water. She stood up, trying to find any life form with the darkening sky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo stirred in her sleep and jotted upward. A creaking sound softly filled the room and she reached down on the side of the bed. She groaned softly, realizing she wasn't home with her bow and arrows by her side.

"Don't worry, it's just me," a rusty voice said through the darkness. She heard something collapse on the bed on her far right. She removed herself from the layers of sheets and opened the curtains to the fullest so the moonlight could fill the room.

"What happened to you?" Kikyo asked in surprise as she stared at the muddy priestess on the beds. "You know, you're getting your bed messy."

"I'm too tired," Rei's voice answered. "The eldest brother made me get some bullfrogs and I was up until now chasing after them. I broke my wrist in the process…" She softly hissed at the rising sun. She was up later then she thought. "What did you do with the youngest son or should I say for him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? No running or doing tasks for him? No chasing frogs for I don't know reasons?"

"That's what you been doing? I stayed in the room most of the day and only left for dinner. That's when I started worrying about you. The eldest son wouldn't reply to me when I asked him were you where. He said you were busying collecting something." Rei muffled something and slowly fell asleep. "I shall leave you for your rest." A knock was heard from the door. "Or maybe not."

"It is time for breakfast," a feminine voice shouted through the door. Kikyo turned to face Rei, who stood up and changed from her kimono into her priestess' clothing. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Do you want me to go to breakfast in a messy kimono?"

"No, but the eldest son will probably get angry."

"He didn't give me a spare kimono you know."

Kikyo grimaced and walked up to Rei, removing her kimono. "Wear mines so he doesn't get angry and make you do extra 'chores.'"

"What about you? Will the youngest son get angry at you for not having your kimono?"

Kikyo shook her head. "From what I seen, he doesn't seem like the type to care much about slaves. So hurry or we will be late."

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone ate in complete silence. Kikyo picked at the food that was lied in from of her; wandering why they were the only ones eating at the table. Rei ate the food regardless of what it was; she was too tired to realize how it looked like.

"Inuyasha," a cold voice rung out through the room. "Do you not care if this woman of yours doesn't wear the appropriate attire?"

"No," Inuyasha simply replied and continued to eat his food in silence. He felt uncomfortable around these females' humans. He wasn't use hanging around humans, not to mention the females. He didn't care what she did; he could take care of himself. Sesshomaru stood from his seat at the table. Rei yawned sleepily and followed the silvered-haired demon. Kikyo turned to look at the youngest son, but he was looking away from her. She narrowed her lips in annoyance and walked to the half-demon.

"You know, I'm an active lady so can I do something? Like pick flowers for example? Anything so I don't just sit in my room."

"I don't care what you do."

"Can I leave then?"

"No."

"Why not? You don't care remember?"

"Because I said so."

"Then what do you do all day?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "I either train or explore the forest. All in all, I go outside into the forest."

"May I join you today?" She didn't want to stay in the room all day again. The priestess also knew Rei wasn't going to return in a while.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha replied and headed out of the room. Kikyo followed behind him, curious about his sudden change in attitude. They exited the castle and headed into the forest. "Keep up if you can!" With that said, he jumped into the trees and hopped on the tree branches. Kikyo quickly begun to run after the half demon, thankful for her priestess' attire. He was getting farther and farther and she tired her best to keep up. When she finally caught up, she slowed down at her she saw. Inuyasha was standing next to a pond with a medium waterfall plummeting from the rocky hill. As she approached the hanyou, he begun to blush furiously and he crossed his arms.

"I noticed you didn't have a bath since yesterday so I thought you could use one. You do reek." Kikyo stared at him for a while and a smile appeared on her face.

"That is very thoughtful of you. I see the youngest son seems to be more caring then the eldest one, no?"

"Don't call me youngest son. Call me by my name. Inuyasha."

Kikyo nodded. "Can you leave now?"

"Oh, right," Inuyasha muttered and hopped into a tree and away. Kikyo scanned her surroundings for any sign of life forms. When she sensed no one, she removed her clothing and slowly entered the water. She purred softly at the cooling of the water. She dove underwater and swan around a bit, staring at the creatures swimming by. She surfaced for air and sensed something running near her.

"Got it," Rei softly said as she dove forward into the water, trying to catch her victim. She landed in a big splash, Kikyo screaming in surprise. She stood up and made her way to her friend.

"What is it!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the pond and held up his claws; ready to kill any threaten. His face turned red as a furious tomato at the sight. Kikyo was kneeling down, helping her friend get to her feet. The two turned to face the hanyou and they immediately dropped into the water.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo hissed and glared daggers at the hanyou. He stuttered at his words and quickly ran behind a tree.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of the nude woman. He saw the two walk past him, Kikyo pulling a tired and softly protesting Rei. He groaned to himself.

Hoping not to have another person yelling at him.


	3. Kouhei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The amethyst-eyed priestess tangled her fingers within the fur of a wolf. She sat in a clearing surrounded by trees. The creature in her lap had pure, white fur and a black marking upon his neck. She settled herself upon a large rock in the middle of the clearing. While entertaining the wolf, she bathed in the rays of the sun. Apparently, she was taking a "break" from her tasks. She had to gather wood of the same width and height. She knew very well that the castle had a whole storage room of wood. The eldest son, it seems, didn't have anything else for her to do. He was working her for his own satisfaction. He didn't want to see her relaxed. She gripped the fur in her hand at the thought and caused the wolf to yelp in pain. She immediately released her grip and scratched behind his ear to calm him down. He yipped in amusement and cuddled closer to her. She smiled softly and continued to please the animal.

After a while of sitting in silence, Rei removed the wolf from her lap. The priestess stood up and headed out of the clearing. The wolf followed close behind. She turned around, noticing the wolf following her.

"No, you can't come with me," Rei stated softly and patted his head. He made a purr-like sound within his throat. She smiled slightly and begun to walk off again. The wolf picked up his pace to walk next to her. She sighed heavily and bent down to him; gripping his face. "I can't take you."

The wolf begun to bark and lick her face. Rei squirmed in protest, but he didn't cease. Suddenly, he stopped licking her and jumped in front of her; growling and spreading his feet apart, ready to pounce.

"What are you doing playing with this worthless demon?" a cold-voice demanded from in front of her. Rei looked up and spotted Sesshomaru staring at her with an annoyed expression. The wolf's fur was sticking up and his growling grew.

"It's alright," Rei whispered to the protective wolf, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stopped his growling and sat down, licking her face again happily.

"You know this mutt?" he questioned emotionless, raising an eyebrow at the scene. The priestess nodded.

"His name is Kouhei." The name popped into her head. In the clearing, the wolf gave her a feeling of peace. Thus, coming up with the name Kouhei, meaning peace and calm.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the two and held up two fingers; hurling his whip towards Kouhei. The wolf winced in pain and flew into the nearest tree unconscious. Rei scattered to her feet and ran over to Kouhei, but his whip stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop messing around with useless beings and get to work," he commanded and turned to leave. She watched his retreating figure and bit her lower lip, walking another direction from Kouhei and Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, more useless things to collect," Rei mumbled and stood outside of the castle's gates the next day. She began to walk into the forest, reading the items off of the list. She stopped at the hearing of voices. Peeking from behind a tree, she could see Kikyo and Inuyasha walking and talking. Her priestess friend would laugh softly to herself while the youngest son would snort.

Rei smiled softly to herself, happy that her friend was having a good time. She turned around and spotted Kouhei behind her, the items she needed laid in front of him. Staring in confusion and surprise, she walked to the being and became eye level.

"How did?" she started, but his barking cut her off. He nuzzled against her chest and woofed in excitement. She smiled and pulled him away from her. "You can get killed hanging around me; don't you understand that?"

Kouhei tilted his head to the side and wagged his tail side to side upon the ground. Rei shook her head and begun to gather the items at her feet. "I will return when I give these items to the eldest brother." She paused, realizing she had nothing to carry the items in. Narrowing her eyes at the wolf she demanded, "Turn away and no peeking. You can turn around when I leave."

Kouhei nodded and turned his body around, his tail still wagging in excitement. Rei bent down and pulled the bottom of her kimono up. With one hand holding the kimono up, the other hand gathered the items upon it. Once done, she begun her journey back to the castle. Kouhei jumped and yipped behind her. Rei arched an eyebrow and closed her eyes in agreement.

"You gathered these items for me so we could have more time to spend together, is it not true?" The wolf barked in response and settled next to a tree as the priestess made her way into the castle.

"Here," Rei muttered and dropped the items she needed in front of the eldest son's door. She turned on her heel and started down the hallway before a voice stopped her.

"I advise you to stop seeing that mutt of yours. He is nothing but trouble. Apparently, you cannot see with your sense of humanity," Sesshomaru's voice stated as he closed the doors behind him. Rei narrowed her eyes in his direction and snorted. The only trouble around here was him. She made her way out of the fortress and to her overjoyed friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tears SO SHORT! I know! Sorry! I wanted to make it longer, but my computer time is up and I know I won't have time later, but I wanted to update this weekend since I have 3 days off! faints and reveals But don't worry! I'm going to update my other stories so at least they be updated, because it has been a while since I updated and I wanted to give you guys something to read rather if it was short or long! faints once again


	4. Trouble Brewing in the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei watched dully as Kikyo paced back and forward in the clearing they were in. Kouhei bared his fangs as he yawned heavily, resting his head onto his paws as the priestess stopped and tapped her foot in thought. Rei and Kouhei narrowed their eyes to one another and sighed heavily.

Apparently, Rei was either done with her evening chores or just trying to hide from the elder son. Either way, she was spending the rest of her time with Kikyo and Kouhei. No more of putting up with ridiculous tasks everyday.

"Kikyo...that stupid ball is not for another couple of months...calm down," Rei mumbled and sat up straight as she sat next to Kouhei; scratching behind his ear for his satisfaction. Rei was quite surprised when Kikyo told her the youngest brother asked her to an up coming ball their father was holding. Lately, Kikyo has answered to the youngest son by his name and not by his position. Rei shook her head, she did not even feel that close to them to call them by their names; especially that self-centered elder son. The amethyst-eyed priestess grunted at the thought and Kouhei seemed to sense her problem. Nuzzling at her hand, he licked it lightly and purred slowly. Rei smiled slightly at the vibrating noise bouncing from his throat, even though it was sort of weird to hear a wolf purr.

"I do not know what exactly the dancing style or what to wear...I do not even have anything to wear," Kikyo stated to herself and tangled her fingers within the hairs on her head. Feeling arms wrap around her, she to her side to see Rei smiling next to her.

"Kikyo, I'm sure the younger-"

"Inuyasha."

Rei rolled her eyes and continued her statement like she did not hear Kikyo's correction. "-son has everything worked out and planned. He does not seem like the type to have you figure everything out by yourself, but I know I can be wrong."

"Your hatred for men will lead thee nowhere," Kikyo spoke and released herself from the grasp; taking the matter seriously now. After her father left her shortly after her mother's departure from this world, she has been distancing herself from the men in the village and from visitors. At this rate, her priestess friend would never have someone to call her own. "Listen Pyro, with the attitude you have you will never find someone to love. I mean, one nice gentleman accidentally knock you down and what did you do to the poor man? You set his carriage on a terrifying fire with a thrust of your hand. Rei, I-"

"So you love the younger son then?" Rei fought back before Kikyo gave her another speech about her problems. If she disliked men then she disliked men. It was her opinion and she wanted to strictly stick with it. Besides, that so called gentlemen grabbed her bottom...

Kikyo grew red with humiliation and waved her hands in front of her in protest. "No! No! I was just proving a point! Inuyasha and I are just friends, dear Rei!" She quickly turned her head as Kouhei howled in agreement with Rei; his tail sweeping away the debris behind him.

"I think it is agreed then," Rei stated as she sat Kouhei on his feet upon hearing cries of protest.

Everyone quickly quieted down as a loud thunder was heard in the distance. Rei and Kikyo looked alarmed and ready for anything to attack. Rei looked down at Kouhei, surprised to not see him growling heavily and flinching his hair in all directions. Instead, the wolf lied on the ground dully and seemed to paid no mine to the sound of the roaring cries.

"Kouhei? Do you know who is creating this thunder?" Rei questioned the creature as he stood up and headed in the forest. Kikyo blinked in confusion and slightly turned her head to see Rei gleam worry inside her eyes. Blinking again, Kikyo shook her head and retorted back to the castle, Rei followed close behind slowly; checking behind her casually.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you not come to me and get your orders, girl?" Sesshomaru questioned his servant as she walked in with her friend. Lately, the girl has been slacking off and rudely responding to his calls. He was rather impressed in a way and rather annoyed.

"I will not come crawling like a dog to your very call, elder son," Rei hissed and turned to go to her room, but was stopped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her; a rather pissed expression on his face. "Did you not hear me?"

"This Sesshomaru can hear you perfectly clear you human waste," the demon said lowly and cold. Kikyo winced to herself as she noted the swift in Rei's aura. Calling her out of her name was not such a good idea. She stepped back a bit as an confused Inuyasha came walking beside her. When Inuyasha followed Kikyo's gaze he saw Rei throw a punch, but Sesshomaru easily caught it. He twisted her arm behind her back and Rei winced in pain, but was not determined to give up.

"This is useless," the elder son stated, but quickly caught her roundhouse kick and twisted her leg, causing her to spin in the air and land roughly onto the ground. Before Sesshomaru could perceive any farther, the fiery female leaped into the air and with a twirl of her hand, a wave of fire soared towards the demon. Holding up two fingers, he lased away the fire with his whip as he pursued after her. As she landed onto the ground, he rapidly stood in front of her and pinned her onto the wall.

"Stop this Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards his brother, but was threw back by Sesshomaru's boa.

"If this useless woman wants to fight me, I will gladly accept her pity challenge."

"I am not useless," Rei growled as she gripped onto his wrist with both of her hands, burning the skin of his arm. Sesshomaru quickly dropped her and held onto his wrist. "I rather die before I dare take another order from a demon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it short, but can you guys be grateful for having me update with something? I have projects and now Track has started so I will not be able to update often. I know...such beautiful stories will not be updated for a while...I am sad myself. Now excuse while I go cry in a corner...while during my homework...

**Idea**:

1. Have me update slowly, but with MUCH longer chapters

or

2. Have me update faster, but with shorter chapters?

Your choice! Review!


	5. Unexpected Savior

Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Yeah...hadn't updated this in a very long while. Haha, oxymoron. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei, you're killing yourself!"

Rei breathed heavily as sweat rolled quickly down her cheeks. The priestess' legs trembled as they fought for the strength to stand. Her hands in front of her, ready for an attack.

Kikyo watched as her friend fought a death match. As much as she hated it, Rei could not defeat the eldest son in the state she is in at the moment. Biting her lower lip, she struggled with herself to figure out a way to help her weaken friend.

Sesshomaru stood in his place as he breathed slightly heavily. The human woman wasn't as weak as she looked. The eldest son looked down at his left arm and examined the bruise she left. He had a couple of burnt spots here and there and was surprised she could even get close enough to him to attack.

Inuyasha watched the two and knew if this kept up, his servant was sure to be killed. Watching his newfound friend struggle within herself by his side, the hanyou growled and jumped in front of the near-fainting woman. "This is enough Sesshomaru!"

"This is not your fight to interfere with Inuyasha."

"Get out of my way!" Rei screamed as she pushed passed him with little energy. "I would rather fight till my death than obey another word from this filth of a dog!"

Inuyasha found himself flying into the wall as Sesshomaru slashed his whip at him. Kikyo clenched slightly and ran to the hanyou.

"It is time to finish this."

Sesshomaru held up his hand as he cracked his fingers slowly. The priestess did nothing more then stand in an offensive stance. It was her choice to die he thought. In a swift move, he was running full speed at the woman. Kikyo quickly jumped to her feet, but Inuyasha pulled her back, shaking his head.

The demon pulled his hand back and thrust it forward and it made contact right below the chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kikyo stood with horrified expressions displayed on their faces. Sesshomaru could do nothing more then retreat his hand and walk back a few feet.

Inutashio stood with a raised eyebrow as he watched his son wearily. He only ran his hand over the hole his son left him and turned to the priestess. It looked like she couldn't get her emotions together and avoided eye contact. He only sighed and turned to his youngest son who was leaning against the wall as his servant stood next to him.

"I leave you four for a couple of days and this is what happens? You all fight each other?"

"Father."

The demon lord turned and saw Sesshomaru staring him straight in the eye.

Rei only heard the voices as mumbles as she clenched her chest tightly. He was...actually going to kill her. The cold bastard was going to run his hand through her chest. She could feel her anger return as she clenched her hands and tried to storm pass the demon lord.

"Woah!"

Inutashio held both of her arms and held her back as she tried to advance towards the full youkai. He watched as his eldest son lower his eyebrows in anger, not happy she was still trying to fight him in the presence of his father.

"Let me go, I will not surrender to him!"

Kikyo only watched her with her mouth dropped. No way was Rei trying to still fight Sesshomaru! And in front of the demon lord as well! Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hold on, this fight is over. I didn't take a blow in the chest for nothing."

"With all due respect my lord, I cannot take another day of being that excuse for a dog's servant!"

"You watch your tongue in the presence of my father girl," Sesshomaru growled as he approached the priestess.

"I can understand that you may not like my son's behavior, but," Inutashio stated and eyed Rei with a certain glint in his eyes. "You do not want to disappoint your village by leaving and breaking our deal do you?"

Rei flinched for a moment before turning on her heels and running down the hall. The demon lord watched as her friend followed close behind. Closing his eyes, he walked past Sesshomaru and down the hall. "I want to speak to you two _now_."

Sesshomaru did nothing more than follow his father as Inuyasha stood to his feet.

"But I didn't do anything!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru, why can't you treat her with a little bit of respect?"

The three demons sat in a dimly lit room with an amorous atmosphere. Rows and rows of books lined the three bookshelves that reached to the ceiling. A thick carpet covered the stone floor as chairs were scattered among the room. Inutashio sat in one of the well polished chairs and examined his two sons. One stood with great pride as one growled in annoyance.

"That human girl-"

"Woman, she is nearly 19."

Sesshomaru looked behind his father before focusing his attention back to him.

"is nothing more than a human."

"What the hell is wrong with humans? What have they done to you?" Inuyasha asked as he narrowed his eyes at his half brother. He was tire of him always degrading humans. Yes they were weak, but that doesn't mean they were just like insects in a bird cage.

"Maybe so," Inutashio sighed as he patted his shoulders and rotated his neck. "But they are living creatures, just like you. Yes they are weak, but as demons we should protect them. Why do you think I spend so much time running around, trying to get the demons and humans to get along?"

"Sorry father, but my views on humans are entirely different from yours. I could not degrade myself into loving a mortal and to bare a half demon of all things."

The demon lord stopped his patting and Inuyasha lowered his ears against his head in worry. He knew Sesshomaru was referring to how his father fell in love with his mother and gave birth to him. The hanyou was sick of his brother degrading thoughts about his family. He didn't care if he talked about him, but he was not allowed to utter a single bad word about his mother.

"You were out of place to say that. You two may leave."

"No."

Inuyasha watched as his father looked sharply at Sesshomaru. Gulping, he backed up slowly before turning around and quickly leaving the room. Sesshomaru usually didn't disrespect their father and their father wasn't too happy when anyone did so. Before he headed out of the room, he looked back and saw the two youkais staring, or glaring, at one another. He better leave.

Once Sesshomaru heard the door shut he again looked behind his father and back at him before speaking, "I am sorry about the injury that I have bestowed on you, but I cannot and will not take another negative comment from that miko."

"As I know from your past experiences, you probably deserved every negative comment."

The eldest son lowered his eyelids and looked to the side as his father continued talking. "Your view on humans are distasteful and you better change them, because she is staying. Treat her and her friend with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand," Sesshomaru stated and turned his back to leave. "But my views will not change so easily."

Inutashio sighed heavily as his son left the room. Dropping back down in the chair, he closed his eyes in the now darkened room. Opening them to the moon's light, he stared at the closed door. "What am I going to do with him?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"That hurts Kikyo, stop."

Kikyo only sighed as she continued to pour ointment on the injuries on her arm. She completed caring for all of the other injuries on her legs, arm, and torso.

"Be quiet, you asked for all of this when you fought that pointless match against the eldest son."

"And must I say how pointless it was!"

"Inuyasha."

Kikyo stopped her treatment as the hanyou walked into the room with a grin on his face. He immediately walked up to the injured priestess and held a clawed finger in her face. "Man you was so lucky my old man came and saved your life!"

Rei growled and slapped his finger out of her face. "I could've killed that demon if I wanted too! You were the one that kept getting slapped around by the eldest son."

"And I don't even get a thank you for trying to save you!"

The priestess was about to complain again before she noticed her priestess friend. She had a smile on her face, a bright smile. Rei saw that Inuyasha noticed as well and couldn't do nothing more than blush and turn away. Gross.

"I'm leaving."

"But Rei dear, you're still injured," Kikyo stated as she reached out for her friend that disappeared out of the room. She only sighed and lowered her shoulders, extremely worry for her feisty friend. If those two bump into each other, she didn't think Rei would be able to survive a few blows.

"Hey," Inuyasha growled as he snapped the priestess out of her thoughts. "That friend of yours is going to be okay. She isn't weak as she looks, heck, she even burnt Sesshomaru!"

Kikyo couldn't do nothing more than smile at the hanyou. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get all cheesy on me," the hanyou mumbled as a blush again resurfaced on his face, causing the young priestess she softly laugh.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru stood next to his window with a disgruntlement look upon his face. Love humans? If it was not his father who had spoke it, he would have stroked the person who dared uttered those repulsive words.

Just as he pulled back the curtains that shield the room from the distant light, a throb rung through his left arm. As he gripped the curtains he could see the bruise on his wrist. If it was any burn mark, the bruise would have healed instantaneously. But something made her fire more...efficient.

Before he could dwell on the matter farther, the source of all his troubles came strolling out of the castle gates. The daiyoukai watched absorbedly as the priestess stood upon the wooden bridge. Her eyes wandered the darken forest as if she was searching for something or someone. She set out into the forest as she softly rubbed her wounded arm.

However, a soft knock filled the room and the youkai narrowed his golden hues to the door, not wanting to be disturbed. "What is it?"

"It is time for dinner sir," a timid voice spoke as it was muffled by the heavy door. He did not respond, but only turned his gaze back to the once occupied bridge.

"That girl knew."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo could not help but notice how quiet the dinner table was. She guess that was only possible due to the fact that her friend did not join them. However, she still could not figure out why they, Rei and herself, were the only ones eating with the demon lord and his sons. She was positive their were numerous of other servants that resided in the castle seeing it had huge wings.

"So, have everyone prepared for the small masquerade that is being held here?"

The priestess jumped slightly at the powerful, yet composed voice that sliced the silence in the room.

"Prepared? How can we prepare for that?" Inuyasha asked as he reached to grab another plate of delectable dinner.

"Let me rephrase, have you anyone to escort to the event?"

"Yeah, Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with the contents on his plate and pointing his chopsticks at the priestess by his side. "But I don't think she is prepared."

"If it is alright with you mi'lord," Kikyo quickly finished as she bowed slightly in her chair, hiding the blush that unexpectedly appeared on her cheeks. However, the florid color upon her slightly pale skin did not escape the eyes of the demon lord.

"Of course not. Sesshomaru, are you escorting your newly found lover as well?"

"We're not lovers!" The two squirmed as Inutashio could not help but smile. But his smile became even larger as his eldest son gave him the most disgusted look in his life. Woah, talk about hitting a nerve.

"If you are referring to that feeble miko then no. I already have arranged who I am escorting to your social event."

"Really? Well I guess I will just have to be surprised at the masquerade then."

"Indeed."

"Oh Rei."

Four pairs of eyes fell on the bandaged priestess who stopped her walk pass the entry way of the dinner room and turned to face the four, a white wolf slowly stopping behind her.

"Oh, who is your friend?" Inutashio asked as the wolf sat obediently next to Rei, nuzzling it nose against her hand, in a result, getting a rub on the head.

"This is Kouhei. Can he stay the night with me sir?"

"Of course, but I would appreciate it if you would ask me first before bringing anyone in my home."

"I am sorry mi'lord, but he would not stop following me."

Sesshomaru could not help but stare with a strange hatred for the miko. She continued to disrespect the rules of the castle even when his father was presence. To escort such a creature to an important event as that would be the murder of his ego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love this story!


	6. The Party of the Century

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was dull.

Demon lords and their wives gathered themselves in the massive ballroom. Everything there fell into the category of elegant. The room was sprinkled in a gold and silver shine while priceless objects brought it to life.

Not only was the room striking, but also the people standing idly by. Not one person, not one demon wore anything under nice. The finest clothing, silk, thread were flowing over every inch of their body. The wives wore the most exquisite clothing there, showing off the wealth that they possess. Even everyone's masks were of high-quality, probably worth more than her life.

However, Kikyo found all of things meaningless since no one did anything but talk with one another about property and territories. All meaningless and dull things.

Her escort by her side, Inuyasha, made her slightly blush every time she looked at him. He stood fidgeting by her as he arranged and rearranged the hawk like mask on his face. His hair was tied into a braid that was completed at the end with a blue bow, which he quickly hated. His outfit was something similar to his fire rat robe, but had a somewhat fancy design to it. It was completely white with a blue obi wrapped around his waist. However, what made him really uncomfortable, Kikyo could tell, were the black ankle high boots upon his feet. Even though she hated the fact he was not enjoying himself, she could not deny how happy she was to be here with him. And with that a smile snaked upon her face as a low growl escaped his clenched lips.

Inuyasha watched the demons and human alike that crowded the room with scents of every kind. The mask ball thing was stupid as any demon could tell who from who with their stench. So what was the purpose of these itchy masks!

In spite of the stupidity of the occasion, the hanyou was okay at the thought of Kikyo being able to show another side of her other than the servant one. His father provided her with a breath-taking dark red kimono that snug her torso nicely. Her pinkish skin were visible above her chest due to the fact there were no clothing there or on her shoulders. However her sleeves were wide as they ran passed her hands. A black obi wrapped itself fairly around her waist as the bottom of her outfit flowed diagonally in all directions. But what was the icing on the cake, however, was her hairstyle. Instead of her normal low ponytail, she had her hair loosely down her back, two long bangs of hair in front of her shoulders, her mask clenched within her hands. A blush quickly appeared on his cheeks as the priestess smiled warmly at him.

This was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei Hino quietly and obediently poured some fine wine into one of the demon lords golden cups. Noticing that she was low on the drink, she bowed to the people and said a silent apology as she walked out of the ballroom. Her face became disdained as she reached the kitchen of busy cooks and servants.

She did not want to be part of the masquerade so her main master, Inutashio, ordered her to be part of the staff for the occasion. She knew she would have to be serving the demons, the thought making her stomach clench, but she did nothing about it, just pour and smile.

Her hair was pulled directly back into a bun as she wore a simple, yet costly, blue kimono with white flowers swirling everywhere. All of the female servants wore this attire.

As the priestess grabbed another wine, she watched the other female servants scurry around the kitchen as they made sure everything was perfect.

Rei took the slightly long journey back to the ballroom and was soon in a room crowded with numerous of important demons and humans. Some called to her kindly while other demanded that she go and fetch this or do this. This was turning out to be more annoying then she thought.

"May I please have a little more wine madam?"

Rei mentally growled as she sighed and turned around with a pleasure smile upon her face. "Of course."

"See Rei, you should smile like that more often."

The priestess' smile immediately left as she saw her friend laughing softly and the younger son smirking like an idiot. Would somebody please kill her?

However, Rei could not help but see, no feel how happy they were, even in this boring place. Kikyo looked extremely beautiful, no, she was far from it and she could tell the younger son knew it as well by the way he nervously stood next to her, like he was no match for her. And it was true. But she knew the younger son would not admit to that. Ever.

"Servant girl, more wine."

Kikyo looked behind Rei with an indescribable expression.

A female demon, a dog demon, stood with a smug smirk on her face. But she was sure it wasn't the demon herself that attracted her friend's attention, no, but the demon next to her, her escort. Sesshomaru.

Rei quietly poured the wine and turned back to her friend and her escort.

"Excuse me, but you were to bow girl. Especially in the presence of the Lord of the Western Land's son!"

Kikyo watched as Rei closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Any more heavier, Kikyo believed, she would be breathing fire. Her friend turned quickly around, quickly bowed, and turned back towards her. She could hear Inuyasha trying to hold a laugh back from her side.

"Peasant!"

"You should not be yelling at the woman that despise demons."

"Excuse me!"

"Rei," Kikyo hissed and grabbed onto the sleeve of her friend. "Now is not the time!"

Inuyasha watched the scene amusingly, especially Sesshomaru. His older half brother was just watching this as well, not saying a word. But, his eyes were only on Kikyo's friend, who, by the way, looked like she been pulling up weeds for hours. Sweaty and messy.

"I'll have you know that I am the daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands! You have no right to speak of me that way you peasant!"

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, not being visible because of the mask, at the action of the female dog demon. She placed her claws on Sesshomaru's shoulder which was free of his armor. Ironically, his brother wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Inuyasha watched as she was pleasant by the move but the hanyou could see that Sesshomaru did it automatically, maybe just finding it proper.

Rei's eyes narrowed at the remark of the demon and squeezed the wine bottle within her hand, a cracking sound filling the air around them.

"Do not utter another word," Sesshomaru demanded lowly with slightly narrowed eyes as he saw his servant's mouth open to make another smart remark. "You do not have the authority to speak to anyone in such a manner."

Kikyo's mind drifted on another issue at hand, she wandered if the two cold-hearted demons were a couple. She noticed the attire that the female demon wore, something similar to hers. However, her black kimono covered her shoulders and a white shawl wrapped itself around her neck and arms. Makeup was clearly on her face, even with the wolf-like mask, as her smirk seemed to match her presence. Evil.

However, Sesshomaru's white attire seemed to balance the evil black kimono. His was similar to Inuyasha's as well, but just a different color, much more neater, and his boa still presence. No mask touched his face.

"No."

The priestess' mind snapped back to the scene that was displayed in front of her. Rei's face was expressionless, emotionless, but her eyes made up for that. They had the flames of hell swirling in them.

"I will not degrade myself and bow on my hands and knees to the likes of you demon."

The eastern lord's daughter's face immediately twisted into a mad rage that it caused Inuyasha to step behind Kikyo and hide behind her, his hands clenched to her bare shoulders. Women's furies were really scary.

Kikyo could only gasp at the hold Inuyasha held upon her. His claws slightly ran against her skin as his fingers were gentle to the touch. She leaned into him as a blush appeared on both their faces.

But before the female demon could fully express her rage, Sesshomaru grabbed a hold on her shoulders and softly pulled her back as he glared at the fiery priestess.

"You come with me now."

Kikyo watched as Rei glanced evilly at the female demon and followed shortly after Sesshomaru, but not before offering the wine bottle to the demon. She snatched it away and watched as her newly found rival walk away with her escort.

As she gripped it and raised it above her head, ready to throw it at the retreating priestess, it gave way and fully cracked. The female demon watched as heads turned and stared at her strangely. Inuyasha was the only one to laugh loudly as the demon screamed as in torture and ran from the room, her whole appearance ruined.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rei smirked inwardly as she heard the shattering of the wine bottle and the scream of the female demon. She deserved it to the fullest.

"You are a wild one even if you do not show it."

The wind wiped through the air around them, sending their hair whipping in their faces. The moon was a quarter full as the craters were clearly visible and bright, it lit up anything worth noticing. The balcony was high above the ground, having the ability to look beyond the trees. Rei found the scene memorizing, but Sesshomaru's eyes stared straight into the dark, his mind not entirely there.

"You're not exactly pure yourself."

The priestess rose an eyebrow as she saw a grin appear on his lips, pushing some strands of hair behind his ear. What was so amusing?

As much as he wanted to hate her, Sesshomaru could not pass the idea that she was somewhat unique. Rebellious, feisty, and above all, selfish. He watched her from the corner of his eye, her standing there with her arms cross with a passionate glaze in her eyes. She was so different from other priestesses he...ran across. "Why do you continue to humiliate me? Why do you humiliate yourself?"

"Because you humiliate me. You run me around like some-"

"Servant? You signed up for the job if my memories serves me correctly."

"I didn't expect to be running around doing insane missions just for your own damn pleasure."

"That isn't the point. You wanted to protect your miserable village from a couple of demons that attacked it here and there." He paused, his glaze hardening. "Humans are so worthless."

"And demons are too!"

Sesshomaru side stepped and turned to face the woman with her arms to her side, her fist and eyes in sync as they shook with fury. He only slanted his golden hues at the woman as she continued talking.

"You have only one thing on your mind and that is killing. And for what? Pride? Demons have such meaningless exists and the world should be rid of them! And that is the job of a priestess in these times."

Her voiced lowered, her eyes narrowing with complete and total hatred.

"And that is what I'm going to do to you in the end."

The wind picked up again and pulled the weak bun from its place. Her hair flew pass her shoulders and almost whipped the youkai's darken face. He quickly picked up the scent of sweat but also a hint of her body fragrance. His hair flew behind him as he looked to the moon then back to the anger woman who eyes were nothing more than two amethyst orbs.

"I'll like to see you live up to that challenge."

With a quick growl, Rei walked from the balcony before she was able to do any serious damage. The youkai only watched her retreating form after hearing the voices of her friend and his half younger brother.

She was definitely a handful of trouble.

"Sesshomaru."

He did not turn to face the demon who dared disturb him, his eyes only turned slightly.

"I'm sorry to trouble you."

It was the daughter of the eastern lord.

"And I'm sorry for my appearance. That damn servant woman-"

Sesshomaru mind sidetracked as she continued to speak. How could his servant do this to her without being present? That woman was not to be taken for a fool.

"-so I'll be here for a couple of days."

"Excuse me?" Did he miss something?

"Oh, My father and I are going to be guests in your home for a couple of days. Our fathers have something of importance to discuss."

"I see."

The demon woman lowered her head as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was going to be in the same home as Sesshomaru. However, she was going to be in the same home as _her_. She sighed heavily at the thought.

The male youkai examined her sudden mood change and did nothing but turn back towards the acres of trees. A giggle softly escaped through the clenched fangs of the female youkai.

Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well! That was lovely right? Rei and Sesshomaru fluff time! Hehe.

A nice few days of total chaos. Can't wait.

Yeah, sorry if you don't like me calling Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father "Inutashio." That isn't the proper way seeing that "Inu no Tashio" is. But I didn't want to keep typing his name like that!

Anywho, I'm going to have to come up with some name for the new character. Hehe.


End file.
